


Dog Park

by littlechivalry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechivalry/pseuds/littlechivalry
Summary: Meet cute au. Viktor is in Detroit and Yuuri misses his dog.





	Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> A new dog park opened close to my office and i was struck by an inspiration. This is my first YOI fic.

 

Viktor hadn’t wanted to come to Detroit in the first place, but his sponsors said it would be good PR to train with other skaters, especially juniors. 

Not that it had done any good. Viktor had only met one other skater since he got here and it was impossible to get to know someone who only made eye contact with their phone.

Viktor had seen the other man's various blogs. If they ever had a conversation he imagined they would get along well enough.

Supposedly there was another skater as well but Viktor had not seen anyone else at the rink.

So Viktor skated. He trained. He ate and slept and did his laundry and was so incredibly bored he couldn't stand it.

If it wasn't for the dog park he would have lost his mind.

Viktor had made bringing Makkachin with him a condition if his contract. If they expected him to spend six weeks away from home he has to have his dog with him.

They went to the dog park twice a day. Once in the morning for the necessary, and to give Makkachin a chance to work off some energy. Then it was back to their temporary home, a small apartment, for each of them to have their breakfast before Viktor left for practice.

In the afternoon they made another trip. This time they would spend several hours. Viktor always brought a book but never ended up reading it, using the time instead to wrestle with his dog on the bed of dry and crunchy leaves that overlaid the grass, and then when he was too tired or sore he would sit on one if the benches and people watch.

The park , part of a larger childrens park that was divided by a chain link fence, was fairly well located but there weren't many amenities so it got little use. There were a few other people that came with their dogs and Viktor got used to seeing them.

Over time they got used to him as well. They weren't friends but it was nice to have someone to say hello to and exchange a few words about their pets.

In recent weeks one person had caught Viktors eye. A young man with dark hair who always wore a massive blue coat. Viktor had never seen him with anyone and if he had a dog he didn't interact with it much.

Viktor had tried adjusting his time at the park as much as possible but with his training schedule he couldn't alter it much. Still, no matter how early he got to the park the young man would already be there, sitting on a bench, and when Viktor left he would still be there.

Viktor wondered what it would be to sit next to the boy. They would talk about their dogs, probably, and the weather. And then more, maybe. This was a college town, the boy was probably in school. Wouldn't it be nice if he skated. 

He had thought about it a few times and if he practiced a few English phrases in front of his mirror that was really no one's business but Makkachin.

Everything came to a head on a Thursday. Viktor was running late. The other skater that trained at his rink, the one he had never met, was supposed to show up and Viktor had waited so he could make an introduction. After an hour had passed Viktor gave it up for a loss.

Makkachin was more than ready to go out, pulling at the leash in a way she hardly ever used.

Viktor made his way to the dog park laughing at Makkas antics but that stopped when he got there and saw an unusual scene. The boy was there, sitting on the bench in his blue coat, but he was curled into himself as an older woman Viktor had never seen before stood in front of him shouting.

Unable to help himself Viktor started moving in that direction and the closer he got the easier it was to hear.

"-vert does this?! Are you some kind of a weirdo? You think I don’t notice you sitting here every day. You don’t have a dog! Just staring into that other park! Is it the kids? Are you staring at those kids, you freak?"

Viktor looked where the woman was pointing. There was another park on the other side of the fence with a brightly colored climbing structure in it. A few children were playing but most were staring at the scene.

Viktor heard the woman screaming, now about the police, and the boy was so hunched in on himself his entire face had dipped into his collar.

Not sure what was happening but believing, hoping, he was making the right choice, Viktor rushed over with Makkachin.

As he got closer he heard the younger man mumbling something about his dog.

Taking a deep breath, Viktor plunged into the confrontation. "Darling, I'm sorry I'm late," he called before stepping in between the two. He made panicked eye contact with the man before tugging on Makkachins leash.

The poodle, never shy, immediately took the opportunity to make a new friend and leapt on the man, planting her brown furred paws on his knees and pressing her muzzle into his face.

Viktor, seeing that Makka was doing the thing she was best at, making someone feel better, turned back to the woman.

"Excuse me, you were saying something to my husband."

The woman's face, which had been darkened with anger, tightened, her eyes clenching into a thin line.

"This person--"

"My husband," Viktor said flatly.

"This person was staring at my children on the park." She waved her arm at the park behind her.

"I hardly think so,” Viktor said, but the young man spoke up behind him.

"I didn't. I couldn't. I was looking at the dogs, that's all."

Viktor turned back to the other park and saw that some of the children had gathered at the fence line and beside them was a fluffy white dog. 

Viktor turned back to the woman. “Is that your dog, the white one?”

The woman stepped back. "What does that have to do with anything," she blustered.

"Well,” Viktor said, "My husband couldn't help but notice it. It's a beautiful animal, its owner must be very proud."

The woman stepped back. “Well, it's a champion you know."

“And unleashed," Viktor murmured. "I understand that portion of the park, where all of the children play, forbids dogs unless they are on a leash. Not very safe, is it?"

The woman stepped back again, now putting several feet between herself and the bench. "That's not true. It's very safe. My dog is beautifully trained."

"Oh, of course," Viktor said. "Of course. But even the best trained dogs... --and then of course if someone didn't realize how well trained your dog was --and they called animal control. A black mark on an otherwise sterling reputation, I'm sure."

The woman paled, then rallied again. “I have no idea as to what you are referring. I am going back to my family. I suggest you have your husband keep his eyes elsewhere."

Viktor nodded solemnly. "I will."

The woman turned and walked hastily towards the other park, gesturing sharply to the children gathered at the fence. Two of them broke off, one of then holding tightly to the dogs collar.

Viktor then turned back to face the young man sitting on the bench

Seeing he was fully occupied with petting and cooing to Makkachin Viktor took a seat beside the pair.

After a few moments Viktor cut into their mutual admiration society.

"You okay?"

“Yeah,” the young man replied softly. "Yeah. You didn’t have to do that, you know,"

“I couldn't let her yell at you like that. What kind of husband would that make me?"

The man laughed.

“So,” Viktor said softly. "Do I get to find out my husband’s name?"

The man smiled. "I suppose it's only fair. Yuuri Katsuki, pleased to meet you."

He untangled one hand from Makkachins fur and extended it. Viktor clasped it in his own grip.

"I know that name, don’t I?"

"I mean," the man stuttered, “I mean, maybe?" He blushed and pulled his hand back.

“No. No, I know that name - your name. Are you a skater?”

The man shook his head. "Oh no, just- I mean, I am but"

“You're my rink mate,” Viktor yelled. “You're never there when I'm practicing. I was beginning to wonder if you were imaginary."

"Oh no," Yuuri said. "I'm just an amateur."

“I hardly think Japan's ace is an amateur. I've seen your videos."

Yuuri flushed a vivid red but Viktor barely got a glimpse of his face before it was buried again in Makkachins fur.

“I have been wanting to meet you, I thought you just had different ice time but have you been avoiding me?"

Yuuri shoulders tensed, then relaxed. He looked and met Viktors gaze full on for the first time.

Viktor found himself caught in that dark brown gaze 

"I suppose I have been avoiding you. It wasn't intentional. Not at first anyway.

I mean, you're Viktor Nikiforov. You know that, right?"

Viktor wanted to scoff but when Yuuri looked at him, an earnest light in his eyes, the expression fell away.

"Its intimidating. I mean, I've been wanting to share the ice with you but the idea of actually doing it was terrifying. So, I ran away."

"To the dog park,” Viktor murmured. "Where is your dog by the way?"

Yuuri shook his head. “I don't- I mean, I do, but he's not here. A poodle, like.."

Yuuri pushed his hands against Makkas head, his fingers buried in the poodles curly fur.

"Its a miniature poodle. His names, well... His names Vicchan.”

Viktor felt his cheeks warm. "Vicchan, you said? Is he named after anyone?"

Yuuri nodded, his small smile blooming into a grin. "Maybe."

"Well, where is he,” Viktor said.

Yuuri slumped against the back of the bench, his hands falling out of Makkachins fur and settling on his legs. “Vicchan is at home. In Japan. I haven't seen him in over a year. And our apartment doesn't allow pets. I mean, my roommate has hamsters but it's not the same. But we can't have a dog. So I come here. To see the dogs."

Yuuri tipped his head back and pressed his hands over his face. "Oh, I sound like a crazy person."

Viktor starts laughing. He can’t help himself. 

"What's so funny," yuuri asked. 

Viktor shook his head. "I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It's just - I understand I suppose. If I were here without my dog I would go where the dogs were to get my fix. Wouldn’t I, makka,” Viktor cooked and fir the first time since they joined yuuri The dog turned her attention to her owner, pressing her curly furred face against his.

Viktor turned his attention to Makka, pressing her forehead to his, looking into her brown eyes, but he spoke to yuuri.

"It's very lonely to be us. To be isolated from our family and our homes, always at the gym or on the ice and surrounded by a thousand others in the same position. There is no time for a conversation, or a moment of peace. There is always another flight to catch and another competition to train for.

Makka has saved me in that way, I suppose. Much like your roommate has done for you," Viktor asked. "A familiar face to go home to. Someone who is happy to see you."

"I'm sure anyone would be happy to see you, viktor," yuuri murmured.

Viktor say back, mirroring yuuris position, tipping his face up to the late autumn sky. The weight of his day begain to sit more heavily on his shoukders and any energy he had gotten from the adrenaline rush of confrontation was long gone. He took a breath of the sharp edged air.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, taking another breath. The air was cool with a hint of rain and leaf mould. 

Viktor closed his eyes.

When he opened them again the sky had gone dark and Yuuri was gone. Makka was a warm lump of sleeping dog half draped over his lap.

Viktor rubbed his eyes.

“Did we take a nap, Makka?"

The dog wuffled softly in her sleep. 

Viktor lifted his arms over his head, stretched as well as he could without disturbing Makkachin. He looked around. It was early twilight still, the sun was down but it wasn't dark yet the streetlights had just started to brighten.

And Yuuri was nowhere in sight.

Viktor lifted his watch to his face. He had only been asleep a half hour. Not long at all and yet the dog park felt almost deserted.

He began to feel a chill running down his back and with that he began to shiver lightly. He felt cold all over except for the parts of him heated by his fur covered best friend.

He didn't want to wake the dog but he didn't want to spend the night on the bench, so he shoved at Makkas haunch until the dog woke up with a snapping yawn.

“Time to go home," he said, and Makka slid to the ground, prancing a bit in the fallen leaves that surrounded the bench.

Viktor stood up slowly, easing his back straight. He could feel the beginnings of a muscle spasm in his neck but a hot shower and some gentle exercises would help that.

He looked around for Yuuri but the other man was nowhere in sight. Viktor smiled to himself. If that had been their first meeting, his first time seeing the other man, he might have wondered if it was a ghost story of sorts. The spirit of the dog park, appearing to lonely men and keeping them company for a time.

Laughing to himself, at himself, Viktor gestured Makka to his side and leaned over to clip on her leash.

He would go back to the ice tomorrow, spend the entire day there if he had to, to see Yuuri again.

Maybe they could go for coffee or something.

Viktor stood back up and bumped into something from.

“Oh, I'm sorry," yuuri said, holding his hands out.

"Yuuri,” Viktor said, “you're still here.”

“Ah, yeah," Yuuri said, raising his hands to rub at the bridge of his nose. “I went to find the coffee stand but I guess it moves in the evenings? Or it's closed? I tried to find a cafe but the closest one is Mcdonalds and I thought you might be hungry but I don’t know what you eat so I came back and here you are."

"But I fell asleep.”

"You looked too peaceful, you and Makkachin. I didn't want to bother you. But its getting cold and I thought a warm drink might be nice."

Viktor felt a smile cross his face as he listened to Yuuri ramble. It wasn't the sparkling heart shaped smile he gave to the press and every fan he met, but something smaller but perhaps even brighter if the way Yuuri blinked at him meant anything.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Yuuri smiled.


End file.
